


Chasing the Clouds Away

by Daegaer



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Chasing the Clouds Away

Big Bird danced in his usual ungainly manner, shifting from foot to foot. Mr Snuffalupagus twirled round him, slow and stately. The other muppets were, as usual, looking elsewhere and didn't see the enormous beast.

Big Bird and Mr Snuffalupagus shuffled their way off camera. Big Bird produced a silenced gun from beneath his feathers, and discharged two precise shots into the other creature, one through the head, the other half way along its body. He dropped a leaflet reading _No non-union labor_.

Inside the costume, Crawford smiled. It wasn't the most dignified of jobs, but Equity always paid well.


End file.
